


Not A Cotton Candy Fluff

by kuma166



Series: When You're Not Looking at Me [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuma166/pseuds/kuma166





	Not A Cotton Candy Fluff

 

The weather that day had become too cold for Daesung’s liking; he was a fan of the season where he could wear clothes as thin as possible. He rubbed his hands together, trying to get some warmth he had not got for a long time. _How heartbreaking is that?_ When he looked at the sky up high there, he sighed. It wasn’t a sunny one, yet it was too bright to be called a cloudy one.

 

The clouds form an enormous shield, refrained the brunette to look at the blue color he always saw almost every day. But the white clouds seemed so fluffy and it reminded him of a person who once said something to him when they were together enjoying the view of the sky.

 

 

_That’s cotton candy, Daesung-ah, your favorite._

 

 

His lips formed a fallen crescent when he remembered the particular person had broken his heart. The cotton candy was indeed his favorite, but not the time after that. He hated cotton candy. He hated the person who carved the words ‘cotton candy is Daesung’s favorite’ in his head. He hated the person who was with him when he learned to associate clouds with the fluffy string of sweetness..

 

Daesung loathed that.

 

_But I love him anyway._

 

Every step to way home felt heavy as usual. However, he couldn’t wait to go home. Yeah, Daesung had love-hate relationship with the way to go to his home. _Correct that. Our home._

 

 

 

 

 

 

Once he stepped in his house, all the memories of him and his lover emerged from the depth of his brain. Every wall had heard all the love uttered, the clock witnessed their time together and all the small things –CDs, photo albums, tea cups- told him old stories between the lovebirds. All he saw then was the emptiness, soundless scream of the lonesomeness.

 

He went to the kitchen, making a chocolate in a white mug –a habit he had developed because his lover loved a hot chocolate and the white mug was a perfect size for his sweet tooth, not too big and not too small. Daesung did all the things like a robot because the memory had been planted so deep that he didn’t know what to do other than making a hot chocolate for his lover after going back from work.

 

With a heavy heart, he opened the door to his room and didn’t bother to turn on the light; he had enough of glow from the living room and his eyes were trained to find the bed, then put the mug on the nightstand beside the bed.

 

It was always dark. The sunlight also reminded him of the past happy days. He sat on the edge of the bed, hand caressing the soft bed cover. But he heard a shrieking voice.

 

 

 

 

 

“GO AWAY!!!”

 

Under the light that only touched the floor, Daesung extended his fingers, touching the owner of the high pitched voice.

 

“Choi Seunghyun. Don’t say that. You know I love you and I won’t leave you alone,” he palmed the other’s cheeks. He was trembling under Daesung’s touch and Daesung hated that. Slowly but sure, he could see the wavering eyes of the love of his life. The one he never wanted to let go. The one he wanted to live with. Even when he was told to disappear from Choi Seunghyun’s eyes.

 

“GO! YOU SICK BASTARD!” Seunghyun shouted even harder. His hands moved to hit Daesung, but the chain prevented him to do so. Then, he just shook his head in an attempt to free his face from Daesung’s touch. When it all failed, he spat on Daesung and the liquid landed on the latter’s face.

 

Daesung was surprised. He stood up wiping the disgusting spit on his face. _Disgusting. Oh how I liked to exchange saliva with you but now it’s nothing more than a disgusting thing._ His anger gauge rose, arms flying to land a hard slap on Seunghyun’s face. Seunghyun fell back, head hitting the headboard hard that he felt the world spinning around him.

 

He cried his heart out.

 

“Just kill me, Kang Daesung! Kill me! I hate you!”

 

One word, just one word to stab Daesung’s heart again. He grabbed the mug and smirked. “You like hot chocolate, right? I made it for you.”

 

He proceeded to pour the hot liquid to Seunghyun’s head and Seunghyun screamed in pain. Daesung loved that scream. It might give Seunghyun a lesson on how he shouldn’t break or hurt Daesung’s heart. He watched as the chocolate ran down his cheeks, stained the sheet and the blanket.

 

“Daesung, please. Please stop…” Seunghyun begged, because he knew that shouts wouldn’t bother Daesung.

 

“No, Seunghyun. Not when you broke your promise to only love me but you ran away from me. You know, I can’t live without you,” Daesung moved to sit on the bed, beside the messed up man caressing the chains around the ankles and wrists. “Just, what am I lacking at? I give you my all but you… but you… You wanted to leave me, saying that I am sick. Ah, I am sick, indeed. I am sick without you…” Daesung cried as he wiped the chocolate from Seunghyun’s cheeks with his thumb and Seunghyun was trembling. He tried to ease his own heart and also his lover’s.

 

His Seunghyun. His Choi Seunghyun.

 

_No one is allowed to love my Choi Seunghyun but me._


End file.
